Shades in the Grey
by Ravina Black
Summary: A girl who lost it all in one wrong move. With this strange new sword by her side, and everything on the line, who knows what she'll do to bring back that which was taken deep within shades of grey. With creatures of the darkness everywhere will she make it to her goals by herself? Will she make new allies? Will she create enemies? All for the sake of what matters most to her.
1. Chapter 1

Falling in the black,

Slipping through the cracks,

Falling in the depths,

Can I ever go back?

Dreaming of the way,

It used to be,

Can you hear me?

Falling inside the black.

Falling, an unusual concept, because it means someone or something would have to have from _someplace_, but last I checked, the only thing beneath me had been the strange darkness, which was so odd because it almost felt comfortable to be surrounded by it without a soul in sight, which leads back to the question of if I was even falling at all. I mean all of the things, pictures in black and white, vivid sounds of laughter and happiness, the hybrid colored memories flying me by, all fake. Nothing ahead of me and nothing below me, only the color black, or, rather black, which is a lack of color. I felt the darkness seep into me, draining whatever parts of my determination to escape my shackles and stop the people who invaded my home so effortlessly, and along with it, taking away all the details of what had just happened to my home world, along with. As I felt my consciousness slowly slipping into the black oblivion that surrounded me, now but a haunting prison never to be escaped of, I gave up, the chains pulling me deeper and deeper into whatever lurks below.

* * *

*note*

Jey: Kay, thats all for now, but check my bio for the idea of when I should update next!

Ravina: Please, do note that if she was in fact, publishing this on this site, odds are, Jey doesn't own kingdom hearts (or the song falling in the black).

Jey: By the way, please don't flame _just_ because it looks like there is no relevance to KH, cause the first 2-3 chapters are an intro into who the character is and what happened to get her to this point in time.

Ravina: So basically a flashblack?

Jey: Yep!

Ravina: Until next time, reader.


	2. Chapter 2

_As years go by,_

_I race the clock with you,_

_But if you die right now,_

_I know that I'd die too._

As the young girl slid lower and lower a small platform seemed to materialize out of nowhere, while the chains shackled to her wrists slowly disappeared. As if knowing her bindings were gone her eyes snapped open, as she unknowingly flipped her feet down toward the pictured platform below her. Landing with ease, the young girl slowly turned around, observing her new environment.

1st pov (strange girl)

I stood there on the platform to which I had just landed on, and upon further inspection, looked extremely similar to that of a stained glass window. While I thought of that I came to fully realize that nothing that had just recently occurred made sense at all.

_ What just happened? Where am I even? Could I possibly be dead? All I remember is running from the strange, dark creatures that had just appeared, then I fell into that mirror._

**_ So much to do…_**

_ Wait, what?_

_**So little time.**_

****"Who's there!?"

**_ You have a special destiny, so take your time and don't be afraid,_**

**_ The door is still mostly shut._**

****"What do you want?!"

**_Now, step forward._**

****I don't know why, but my body seems to react on its own as I slowly walk to the middle of the platform.

**_ Can you do it?_**

"Do what?"

**_Light sleeps within you, stronger than most, and because of that it has chose you to protect it._**

****A delicately carved pedestal seems to pop out of the glass before me, and seemingly floating on top of it lies a intricately carved bow of a very fine craftsmanship and an equally amazing quiver of arrows.

**_If you can give that light form,_**

****A second pedestal pops out similar to the last one, the only difference is that this time, instead of a bow, floats above it a staff, with a long plain silver look it seems to shimmer in the dim light before me, it also seems to be about as long as I am tall, with the end delicately done with a set of feathered wings directly below a small glowing violet orb which by my guess was where the magic was channeled to.

**_It will give you the strength to save those you hold dear to you._**

****As the voice finishes what it's saying a third pedestal comes out, but this one has two, long thin blades on it, one of which was a deep violet handled sword with a small half clock lightly carved into the cross guard. The other one looked similar, but instead of violet, had a dark aquamarine hue to it, and the cross guard had elegant swirls engraved into it.

**_Choose well guardian of light._**

****Slowly I approach the third pedestal with the twin swords on it. Gently I reach out to touch the swords, and when I do the voice questions my choice.

**_The power of a guardian,_**

**_ Braving even the darkest of times,_**

**_ Twin blades of pure light._**

**_ Is this the power you seek?_**

****"Yes." Came my reply without a waver in my voice. Every fiber of my being said that this was the right thing to do.

**_Your path is set light bringer._**

**_ Now, what will you give up in exchange?_**

****Softly, I walk over to the bow and arrow, reaching my arm out and tapping it slightly.

**_The power of the bow master,_**

**_ Deadly elegance,_**

**_ A fragile balance between light and dark._**

**_ You would give up this power?_**

****Lightly, I nod my head in agreement.

**_You've chosen the path of the guardian._**

**_ You've given up the power of the bow master._**

**_ Is this the form you choose?_**

****"Yes."

Cracking sounds alerts me to my new predicament, as the glass below me caves in, and suddenly I find myself falling down yet again, the only difference being my decent was slower.

**_You have done well guardian, but now the test of your heart comes to light._**

****I flipped myself around so that now I was currently able to land on the new platform below me.

_ The stained glass below me looks exactly like the last one, only it has a different image of someone else. I wonder if there are more than just this one and the last?_

_**You've gained the power to fight.**_

****I look to my left just in time to see several of the creatures from before coming out of the platform, and, start walking over to where I was. Realizing that I still had the weapons from before, an idea struck me.

**_All you have to do to summon your power is believe in your heart._**

_Believe in my heart? I can't, but I know I can believe in __**her**_ _heart…_

_ I know I let her down before! But now I know that I can save her._

"I do believe! I'll show Thyme that she can believe in me also!"

Before I knew what I was doing, I rushed forward, my belief driving me ahead. As the weapons I had chosen flashed into my hands, fighting the creatures came easily to me as I quickly laid waste to the impending darkness.

**_All right! You've got it._**

**_ Make sure to use this power to protect yourself and others._**

**_ There will be times in which you must fight,_**

**_ Please, keep your light burning strong guardian._**

I watch, to my horror, as darkness overcomes the once beautiful glass below, and before I know it, I'm sinking deeper and deeper into it, thrashing about wildly to get out. When my head starts to seep into the darkness, I snap my eyes closed. Something unexpected happens though, and when I open my eyes I'm on yet another platform.

I wearily get up and turn around, only to come face to face with a semi-transparent door. I try to open the door, but it doesn't work.

_I can't open it…_

I turn around once more to see a chest.

_ I wonder if it has the key in it…_

I calmly approach the chest, and as I do I feel a strange, odd feeling in my arm, and blink once and then, there it was, the sword from earlier.

I swiftly stick it out in front of me and tap the chest twice, and, after I do the pull suddenly vanishes, leaving me only to guess what it was.

The reaction is immediate; as soon as I pull my arm away the old trunk vanishes from sight.

**_Hold on,_**

**_ The light is strong, but not enough._**

**_ You will meet others,_**

**_ And with their help you can save the light of others._**

****_Wait, what does the voice mean 'their help'?_

_**The day the light is in danger is both far off and very near.**_

****"Wait! Please explain, what is light in danger of?!"

As I begin to fall back, I take one last glance at the door to my right, but something's off about it. Instead of the light, warm pink from before it's now a dark, bloody crimson and is now slightly open to the point that I can see in. In the few seconds I can look in, all I see is a dark black color that seems to suck the light out of everything near it. As suddenly as it came, the difference from before is gone. When the darkness seeps into my vision, I feel my consciousness slip away from my grasp yet again.

* * *

Jey: And thats a wrap!

Ravina: I thought you said you'd update near the 14th?

Jey: I know, but I was so pleased with how many people viewed the last chapter that I went ahead and updated.

Ravina: Your so easy to bribe.

jey: I know that. By the way this chapter is dedicated to our first reviewer, Splittah!

Ravina: thanks for the review, it's well appricated.

Jey: Now, what game should I put her in?

Ravina: I would suggest KH 1 or KH:DDD, since you can buy and play DDD, or find a walkthrough of KH 1.

Jey: So please, tell me what you think! Also, I won't likely be updating over the week, but likely next weekend.

Ravina: Now, we bid you audeau.


	3. Chapter 3: Memories Relived Part 1

Chapter 3: Memories Relived, part 1

* * *

"Race ya there Avalon!" A teenage girl with white/pink/orange hair and a pair of equally strange ears shouts to another teen, which looks to be about the same age as her.

"Yeah, but this time I'll win!" The other girl exclaims back, this one having mid-back length black hair compared to the neko's.

Laughing, the odd duo quickly dashes up the street to the picture perfect place to be. Upon reaching the top of the hill, they head over to a rusting iron rail, all the while quarreling about who had reached the summit first. All of their arguments came to a halt when the duo approached the outlook of the city. There, an amazing sight takes their breath away, even though both have come there many times before. Twinkling lights outline the skyline in the dark of twilight, flickering like millions of fireflies the orbs of different colors upon the city, the two stood with mouths slightly agape at. The ravenette's violet eyes seem alight with joy and wonder at the marvelous sight before her. Contrast seemed invisible between her and the orange eyed girl next to her. A sad yet content sigh escapes ones lips though as she asks the ravenette a question, to which even though she knew the answer to, still had to confirm.

"Avalon?" Thyme starts.

"Yeah? What's wrong?" Avalon replies while turning her attention to the person next to her.

"Is there this, I don't know dark aura about the air today? I don't know why, but, it feels kinda like… something is about to go horribly and utterly wrong and it… it can't prevented. It feels like something is constantly squeezing my chest and I feel like… like I can't breathe." She states with confusion lacing in with her voice.

Turning back so her view is on the horizon, Avalon says one thing that Thyme didn't expect. "I know how you feel. I've felt like that not only today, but it started yesterday. Only today though…I, I feel like something's watching me. Whenever I turn around, no one's there and I don't know what to make of it, those un-seeable eyes seem to be ever present and I just can't ignore it. Earlier though, it seemed like… they retreated, disappeared for no reason, just as quick as they came."

"Avalon, I can't tell what happened to you earlier, but one thing's for sure, I'll always be right here by your side." Thyme said calmly, and without regret.

"I almost forgot! Here, these are fore you Thyme." She said as she moved her right hand down to her pocket, pulling out a set of half red, half black earrings, and held them out in her palm. "There for the anniversary today."

"I forgot!" Thyme exclaimed as the realization sinking in that she hadn't gotten anything for today, June 5, 2012, the 10th anniversary of them meeting and becoming friends. "I'm so sorry I didn't get you anything back, I would've if I'd realized tha-" before she could finish what she was going to say though, she was interrupted by the girl next to her.

"Oh shut up, Thyme. Just coming up here every day with me is better than anything else you could have gotten me. Besides," At this she shifted her bangs so that they were behind her ear, effectively show the red and black earring, almost identical to the one in her friends hand as she tried to put the other one in her ear. "…I have everything I could have asked for." Taking her hand away from her ear, she steps away from the ledge, Thyme just finishing putting the second earring in the small holes at the bottom of her cat-like ears. "Oh, and by the way… the last one to your place buys dinner at Rascal's." Avalon states as she breaks into a sprint down the hill closely followed by Thyme, who was yelling "Cheater! Come back here you little!"

* * *

Jey: Taa-Daa! :D

Ravina: Took you long enough, and only a small portion of it.

Jey: Yeah, but I'll be updating more soon hopefully because I get control of my stuff tommorrow so... Oh! Almost forgot. 1) No! I'm not doing an ocxoc so call it a show of how we got up to where she is previously! 2) For anyone who can get what game the earrings came from, I'll give you a spoiler on what comes next.

Ravina: Wow, you are a sucker for bribery.

Jey: Your a horrible person. Oh, and I've decided whats going to happen and in which game, therefore, drumroll please... Birth By Sleep! Yep, I've decided neither and to go from the beginning and build on from there, but I do have a basic plot down for the story. Hopefully the next update will be by the 20th. Ravina, please take it away.

Ravina: She doesn't own KH, if she did, wouldn't I be in it? Oh, and thank you for the review Splittah, Jey appricates it.

Jey: Until next time reviewer, and happy Veteran's Day!


	4. Chapter 4: Memories Relived part 2

"... Can we pretend that,

Airplanes, in the night sky,

Are like shooting stars?

I could really use a wish right now,

Wish right now,

Wish right now"

Finishing up her touches on the chorus, Avalon sets down her guitar, while the other girls in the teenage band stop playing to put down their instruments. Thyme puts her drumsticks so they stick out of her pocket as she stands up, while another's girl, except with shoulder length sea green hair, sets yet another guitar down to refill her cup with the Mountain Dew 2 liter bottle that one of the four had out for during and after practice.

"Charm, thanks again for bringing the soda." Another girl states, this one with a hot-pink version of the former girl, now dubbed as Charm's hair.

"I've said it before, and if you keep saying it I'll say it even more. I brought it 'cause I had a couple left over from Friday's party last week and I can't drink it all by myself, now can I Nixie?" Charm simply stated with a shrug to emphasize her point.

"Will you two just quit it already? We have way more important things to do then argue, like... I don't know, practice for the next gig?" Avalon stated, attempting to stop the fight she knew was eminent before it even started. "C'mon, I didn't write a new song for no reason, ya know? I'll start it up."

"When you walk away,

You don't hear me say,

'Please, oh baby, don't go.'

Simple and clean as the way that your making me feel tonight,

It's hard to let it go.

Your giving me so many things,

lately,

you're all I need,

you smiled at me, and said

'Don't get me wrong,

I love you.

But does that mean I have to,

Meet your father?

When we are older you'll understand,

What I meant when I said,

'No, I don't think, life is quite that simple.' ..."

As the Avalon finished playing, Nixie decided that it was time to finish up with practice by pointing out, "I think it's getting late. Time to wrap it up and head off. Thanks a bunch though, at least we got in some last minute practice for tomorrow's gig."

"What time is it?" Thyme questioned as she glanced at the clock to her right. "Crap! It's 9:26 Av's, if we don't hurry we'll be walking back to my place without the street lights on!"

"Your right! Nixie, hope ya don't mind but I'm leaving my guitar here for the night. I can pick it up tomorrow 'round noonish if it's okay. C'mon Thyme, we'd better hurry if we wanna make it before 10:00!" Avalon shouts, as she and the aforementioned girl sprint out the door of the house, taking a quick right as they reach the end of the block. Dashing straight through the industrial district of Acadia, things seemed to halt. No one was outside. Not a single soul, only a liquid, splattered here and there among the desolate streets that seemed to taunt them with it eerie reddish/golden glow. Even at this late hour, all of the lights appeared to be on in the stores, but no one was within sight of the pair as they kept running. Nothing could have prepared them for what was to happen next.

* * *

(Note)

Jey: Taa~daa! Finished, and with break I might get up another chapter over thanksgiving if not, then it'll be up by next week. Sorry, but if you don't get what chapters 3-5 are doing you'll understand around chapter 6 or 7 when Avalon mee-

Ravina: You idiot! You almost gave out what's gonna happen!

Thyme: She is right, ya know. If give out what's gonna happen, you might as well summarize the story in a paragraph.

Jey: How'd you get in here?

Avalon: We came in about five minutes ago, but you were so busy typing and listening to punk goes pop cover of airplanes by the ready set, that you didn't notice either of us.

Jey: Was I that out of it?

(All three): Yes.

Thyme: So go to sleep, you insomniac.

Avalon: She only owns the right to us, Disney owns Kingdom Hearts. Happy thanksgiving reader~!


	5. Chapter 5: Memories Relieved, part 3

Chapter 5: Memories Relived, part 3

* * *

Red. That color would forever haunt them. They couldn't have known any better; therefore, they kept running to their destination. Making their way through the shopping district of Acadia was easy task in the dim, scarlet light that surrounded them. Deciding that the route they were following would take too long, Avalon (who was running ahead of Thyme) took a sharp right; attempting to cut through Heros' Park, a place open to all that was dedicated to three soldiers who had grown up in the area and had died serving in the army. What happened next occurred too quickly for dear Avalon to do anything in her confusion. A monster, small and blue with vibrant crimson eyes that seemed to stare directly into her heart, had turned towards her, as it had, it pounced. The young girl was now its new target. Before she could react the flood unversed (though she didn't know the name at the time) had come at her, claws ready to tear out her heart, had Avalon not put. Her arms criss crossed over her chest and face at the last second. As she felt the flood's sharp nail drag over her mid arm, she used all her courage by shoving her arms out in front of her, effectively pushing the negative creature away from her body.

It was around that time Thyme had gotten in the park. At first she had noticed that something was off, then she looked closer. A man, who she had recognized from seeing him around the town, was laying still on the floor, the blood puddling around him and on him from the gaping hole in his chest where his heart should be. Her best friend, a person who she trusted and had grown to think of like an older sister, standing with bleeding gashes on her arms and trembling legs underneath her was panting from exhaustion and fatique, and the short blue monster several feet away from her. It seemed Avalon had noticed this too, all except the second of the two monsters creeping up behind her. Just as it seemed like its attack from behind would succeed, Avalon turned around, the flood unversed coming right for her.

The attack that should have killed her never came though.

Thyme wouldn't have let it, even if it meant that it the cost was her own life instead.

Shoving Avalon out of the way, not caring that her push sent Avalon onto a direct course towards a large mirror that leaned against the wall beside her, Thyme threw her right arm backward, as if she was about to break someone's chin. Hurtling her arm forward, she was focused entirely on her target, to the point where she didn't notice the light surrounding her hand, nor the fact that her arm felt as if it was swinging something slightly heavy on a wire. But Avalon didn't know that, she was too preoccupied with the fact that she was falling into a mirror. As she fell, Avalon saw something move out of the corner of her eye, when she turned her head in its' direction she saw a boy, dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans he seemed at first glance a normal person, but as she looked closer she noted that his eyes were an eerie yellow and a smirk was plastered on his face. That was all she had seen in the small time before she had fallen so far in that the bottom edge of the shattered mirror was above her. If she had looked longer she would have noticed the odd key-shaped blade in his hand and the dark corridor behind him. As she fell farther in Avalon couldn't help but wonder out loud to the darkness around her before she fell unconscious.

"What will happen to all those people, and the city, and Thyme? But, also, what will happen to me as I fall deeper in the black?"

* * *

*note*

Jey: It's 2:05 in the morning and I just wrote this. If you still don't get it, look back at the end of chapter 1. You'll find that something ties on to the mirror. Also, people who are reading this, you do realize you can review anonymously, right? I know there are more of you than just one person. Btw, I feel as if tomorrow will be the last day I can put up a chapter, cause I feel as if a ban is about to happen. On another note; I got KH: DDD! Hopefully I'll update soon. Ttyl, lyn Idk?

Sincerely,

Jey(the author who can't write)


End file.
